polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Saudi Arabiaball
Saudi Arabiaball |image = EvwFUIk.png|reality = ���� Kingdom of Saudi Arabia ����|government = Absolute Monarchy |language = Arabic |capital = Riyadhball|religion = Islam |friends = USAball Arab Leagueball Moroccoball Donald Trump (We are his favorite Arab nation!) Hillary Clinton(Though we're starting to hate her) Kosovoball Germanyball UKball Republic of China (thanks for saving of Hui) Kuwaitball UAEball Bahrainball Omanball Yemenball Jordanball Palestineball (Mostly) Mauritaniaball Egyptball Pakistanball FSAball Talibanball Israelcube (Sometimes, we both hate Iran) Turkeyball (Rarely) |likes = Oil, Hillary Clinton, President Trump, Islam, Rasheed, Mecca, Medina, Prophet Muhammad, Get Oil, Monies, Cool Cars, 2 wheel car driving stunts, Military stuff, Anyone who gib money and weapons, Yorupian Monie, Murica, Sharia Law, robot's rights, Flame man (Megaman 6)|founded = 23 September, 1932|intospace = Yes. Also, he can into poker-face. |status = Can now into cinema. Will get ticket and popcorn!!! |caption = Allah has given me oil so countries can strive with my hand. |hates = Alcohol, Bacon (Of course Bible mentioned that too, right?), some kaffirun and Gays, Law breakers, criminals, Yemenball |enemies = Iranball Lebanonball (Recently) Turkeyball (Usually) ISISball Gays Atheists Qatarball (Recently) Houthiball Tunisiaball Iraqball (Sometimes) Syriaball Palestineball (Sometimes) Afghanistanball Israelcube (sometimes) Shiaball Sentineleseball Serbiaball Hungaryball Chinaball Myanmarball North Koreaball Angolaball Gaddafiball Turkmenistanball Uzbekistanball Tajikistanball Sealandball |personality = Cool, Relaxed|type = Semitic |military = Rich-tardian Military of Saudi Arabia|bork = Allah, Allah; Oil Oil; Haram Haram|notes = OIL!!, RICH LIVE AND OIL!, OIL IS LIFE. REMOVE Infidels and fake religion!!!|food = Kabsa|nativename = المملكة العربية السعوديةكرة al-Mamlakat al-Arabiyat al-Saudiya|onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Hejaz and Sultanate of Nejdball|predicon = Kingdom of Hejaz and Sultanate of Nejd |affiliation = Arab Leagueball OICball UNball}} Saudi Arabiaball is a holy kebab countryball in the Middle East. He is a good friend of USAball and Arabballs and enemy of Iranball and ISISball. He has lots and lots of OIL for monies. He always look unfathomable because of all the things that are happening around him and in him. Saudi Arabiaball is a big fan of robot's rights, being the first countryball to recognize a robot as a citizen. He recently gave women the right to drive. Saudi Arabiaball is also a member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a group formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. Relationships Friends * Arab Leagueball - Of Salaams! I love my Arab Countries! except some traitors and infidel ones of course * Bahrainball - Helping him against Iranball * China - After losing the mainland to the fake Chinese, yuo of my friend towards Hui peoples. * Egyptball - He killed me when the first time I born in 1818 but he is good friend now "cuz I give him money" * EUball - He is very weird I see him all time going away from me. But thanks for taking in refugees. Take more!!! Meanwhile I take none. * Germanyball - Best European friend. Gibs a lot of nice cars to me. And also doesn't like that infidel Iran. * Guantánamoball (bay) - Aka only kebab in North America so he is important * Indiaball - Trade partners, but he likes Iranball * Indonesiaball - You also important, you have the largest Muslim population. * Jordanball - Not so Important but is in Arab League anyways. Also is of my brother. * Kosovoball - New kebab!! * Kuwaitball - Saddam is a little evil dictator, why should he hurt you? Must anscluss. * Lebanonball - I’m trying to remove Hezbollahball and the rest of the opposition from him. * Libyaball - Oil? * Malaysiaball - Also important and you also prove to me that Muslims are kind and generous like serving UK's castle. * Moroccoball - Here take 200 billion dollars, AND USE IT WISELY OK? * Swedenball- Although he is gay and christian, he will be a future kebab by population growth. * Talibanball - I was one of three countries recognizing him as a legit government of Afghanistan, along with UAEball and Pakistanball, the two of us had military cooperation. * UAEball - I Always go vacation to him. But I will have a bigger building then him by 2020. * UKball - Helped me in the past but I don't know now. * USAball - We been friends for 80 years! He made me rich buying my oil. We have weird friendship. His son, Texasball blames me for 9/11. Thanks to Donald Trump for us having a massive Arms Deal worth $110 Billion, we will beat our enemies soon enough. Both Can into Oil! Although in the future you probably don't need our oil. * Yemenball - Yemen, I protect from Iranball and Houthiball * Pakistanball - my closest Muslim ally. But he is still allied with this dickhead Complicated/Neutral * Algeriaball - Why did you vote against the Syrian Resolution and You are supporting Assad, please don't associate yourself with Vodka, Commies, Socialists, Ni**s and that Murderistic Countryball. * ISISball - Fake Islam trying to kill me and other countryballs thinks he is my son. Also is of threating to destroy Kaaba. * Israelcube - He is bully to poor Palestineball and I usually do hate him, but we actually can into hating Shia Infindel more, plus Mr. America need us to working with together. My Crown Prince recently recognized your right to exist. * Palestineball - Filthy jew Israelcube will die no worry I help you. But, why you call me traitor? Just because I am friends With USA? Come on I Just Making You A Great Freedom. * Turkeyball - He is friends with Iranball and Qatarball, But At Least You are Supporting Syrian Opposition. * Russiaball - He is friend with Shia Infidel, but we buy some guns and he have some oil so it okay. Enemies * Angolaball - He bans Islam. Meanwhile I ban other religions. * Houthiball - another fake Islam who forcing plane, I mean whatever, you should better not be crazy though. * Hungaryball - take refugees you selfish !@#$%^&* (meanwhile me and my gulf friends take in none) * Iranball - Remove FAKE RELIGION, Sunni is of true Islam! Also Remove Bahá'í! * Iraqball - Tried to invade me in 1991 to take my oil after invading my brother Kuwaitball. REMOVE SADDAM!! (Oh wait, we already did :l) * Myanmarball- Removes kebab, Evil Doer!! * Sentineleseball - He doesn't allow kebab on his island! I must send him kebab and show him who's boss. * Serbiaball - Yuo think that removing kebab is fun! Come and try to remove me. Meanwhile I persecute religious minorities. * Syriaball - Remove Assad! Assad is a murderous to his citizens. FSA is of true Syria! Free Syria! * Tunisiaball - INFIDEL COUNTRY, DOESN'T RECOGNIZE KEBAB COUNTRY KOSOVO AND IS OF FRIEND WITH THE MAIN KEBAB REMOVER SERBIA. YOU OF NOT REAL MUSLIM JUST A FAKE MUSLIM AND START SUPPORT ISLAMISM. * Soviet Unionball - remove commies, i supported Opposition in Afghanistan * Turkmenistanball, Tajikistanball, Uzbekistanball, - Oh look, some Muslim majority countries but persecuting their own Muslim population. That's so low, even for you three. For shame why would anyone do that ironic. * Qatarball - I accuse you for state funding terrorism and you're too close to Shia Infidel. So, we're boycotting you and held any logistical supply for entering your clay. Family * Rashidunball - GreatX8 Grandfather * Umayyadball - GreatX7 Grandfather * Abbasidball - GreatX6 Grandfather * Fatimidball - GreatX5 Grandfather * Sharifate of Meccaball - GreatX4 Grandfather * Emirate of Diriyahball - GreatX3 Grandfather * Emirate of Nejdball - Great Great Grandfather * Emirate of Jabal Shammarball - Great Grandfather * Emirate of Nejd and Hasaball - Grandfather * Kingdom of Hejaz and Sultanate of Nejdball - Father Famous Saudi Arabians *Alwaleed Bin Talal *Muhammad *Osama Bin Laden *Salman Bin Abdulaziz Al Saud Gallery Artwork Middle East - Polandball Cup.png The Semites.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Opera Mundi new.png VoNkUek.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png SMeEGKR.png Christmas in Lebanon.png Comics Y4hq2wtzxy601.png 1LCzmzv.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png 233-Kurwatia-Has-Had-Enough.png KURWA tia.png 10893324 1406631899632200 1485856476 n.jpg PolandballisSurroundedinMurica.jpg TEST.png Meanwhileinbahrain.png|Meanwhile in Bahrain... Saudi Arabia Life.png aLlJirq.png Sd06SiH.png SVvz09K.png 2fk0O25.png rGktZxu.png TSv9dGd.png xYFxyRX.png B4nInX2.png la9mXZ1.png xmuEj5w.png S6ukqVN.png C8X0qFp.png 6h4dqX0.png qezzez6.png 8jL6f1Z.png BckPBvD.png IWdpGXf.png 'w5bXUJi.png 'pEqSpSN.png VZg6uNu.png Atheists.png Pmix_clásica.png Decayed City.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Oil vs Water.png Shark!!.png Chain Reactions.jpg The 3 Gifts.png English School.jpg Justice Leagueballs.jpg Employment Rate.jpg Fun Activities.png History Repeats.png LUBNEH!.png Cheeky lesotho.jpg Hajjah_today.jpeg Videos What the Gulf? - Blood and Oil|Tensions in the Middle East. Made by brain4breakfast fr:Arabie saouditeballe zh:沙特阿拉伯球 Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Middle East Category:Homosex Removers Category:Rich Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Monarchy Category:Desert Category:Saudi Arabiaball Category:Arabic Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:G20 Category:Oil Category:Regional Power Category:Human rights removers Category:ISIS Removers Category:Tea Category:MENA Category:Women rights removers Category:Middle Power Category:Dictator Lovers Category:Christian Haters Category:Pork Haters Category:ISISball Haters Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Dictatorship Category:Pro Taiwan Category:Pro Syrian Rebels Category:Pro Morocco Category:Pro Ukraine Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Green White Category:Democracy Haters Category:UNball Category:USA allies Category:Pariah State Category:Vodka remover Category:Communist Removers Category:Anti Israel